Safe and Sound
by iheartmcflyx
Summary: "Please Doug." he whispered. "I know you can do this. You're strong. I need you." Sometimes, all it takes to make things better is to have someone remind you of all the things that makes your life worth living. DOnt owne anything, plees read! x


_"I remember tears streaming down your face, when I said I'd never let you go _

_When all those shadows almost killed your light"_

Dougie Poynter. Famous bassist. 20 years old. Living his dream.

Drunk driver. Wrong side of the road. Crashes into him.

In the hospital. In a coma. Fighting for his life. Scared.

The news spread quickly, and Harry Judd left for the hospital without a second of doubt. Worry and panic was written all over his usually care free, easy going face.

When he got to the hospital, he was ushered to Dougie's ward, and he stood outside. The words that the doctor told Harry rang in his mind.

"the car hit him full force, shattering his windscreen. A large piece of glass was stabbed into his stomach, and he suffers from three broken ribs, a broken wrist, and a badly bruised collar bone. During the surgery on his stomach, he slipped into a coma. He is in serious pain, and if he does not wake up in the next hour, his body will give in to fighting the pain and his heart will shut down."

Dougie could die. Little crazy Dougie, who was always running around full of energy, laughing, joking and just enjoying his life and living it to the full could die. Because of some stupid idiot who got drunk and destroyed little Doug's life.

Harry had never been so mad at any one person than right now. The driver managed to escape with only minor injuries, whereas innocent Dougie was fighting for his life. Sure, the driver would be charged, maybe jailed, but that wouldn't change the fact that he screwed up Dougie's life.

Taking a deep breath, Harry opened the door and walked over till he stood in front of the hospital bed.

There was his little bassist, lying asleep, and sheets covering his legs. He was lying on the bed topless, with a bandage wrapped tightly round his stomach, slightly blood stained. Another bandage was wrapped around his lower ribs and there was a cast on his left wrist.

"Dougie..." Harry gasped, before breaking down into tears, sobs wracking his body. He'd never felt so useless and lost before, unable to help his best friend. There was nothing Harry could do except for sink to the ground, hoping and praying that Dougie would pull through.

"Don't leave me, Doug's." he sobbed. "Please. I need you."

_"I remember you said, 'don't leave me alone'_

_But all that's dead and gone and past tonight."_

Pulling himself together, Harry stood up and pulled a chair over to the right side of Dougie's bed and sat down taking his hand. He knew he had to stay strong for his friend. He needed to help him if he had any chance of making it through the next hour. He had no idea how to help, but he knew he needed to do something to urge him to wake up.

Harry leaned to closer to the bassist, and lowered his voice to a whisper.

"Please Doug." he whispered. "I know you can do this. You're strong. I need you."

Dougie remained motionless. But Harry knew he couldn't give up.

"I remember when I first met you. It was our final audition, and you came over to me because you liked my t shirt because it had 'The Starting Line' on it. And from that moment on, I prayed that if I got into the band, then you'd be in too because I thought you were so sweet. And then I remember when we first found out we did both get in. I don't know about you, but I couldn't stop smiling for the whole day."

Still, Dougie didn't move.

"And I remember when Tom and Danny went on a writing trip and me and you were left in the house alone. It was only about a month since we all formed the band, and we totally trashed the house and just watched movies all night and messed around.

I remember when we went on the wonderland tour, and you sung 'Silence is a Scary Sound' for the first time, and I was so proud of you. I watched you from behind the drums, smiling the whole time at your sweet little voice.

I promise Dougie, when you wake up, I will never leave your side. I will make sure nothing ever happens to you again, I promise that I will never let anything like this happen again, nothing will ever hurt you again, and I'll always be there."

_"Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, nothing can hurt you know."_

"Dougie!" Harry urged, beginning to lose hope with every memory he shared.

"Please. Please, Doug"

Silent salty tears began to stream down his face.

Harry was so lost in his own thoughts, that he didn't notice his other band mates appear by the door, watching him with tears in their eyes.

"Come on, Doug's!" Harry urged. "I don't know what to do anymore! Please wake up. I need you more than anything. I-I- I love you." and he rested his head on the bed and cried his heart out.

"Harry?" a little weak voice whispered, barely audible.

"Dougie!" Harry exclaimed, lifting up his head, certain that his ears had been playing tricks on him.

"Harry." he said again.

"I'm right here." Harry insisted, stroking his arm. "I ain't ever leaving your side again."

"Harry. Harry it hurts." he choked out, a single tear falling down his pale face.

Harry quickly wiped it away with his thumb, stroking his hair.

"I know but it's gonna get better, I promise."

The doctor came in and started fiddling around with the machines he was hooked too. He then talked to Harry.

"Amazing. We really had no hope for him but he pulled through and he's stable. We have given him some medicine to help him sleep just now because he is drained, but you're welcome to stay." and with that he walked off.

Harry walked over to the sick boy lying on the bed.

He began to sit down, only to have Dougie shake his head.

"Please come here," he begged, indicating to his bed.

Harry climbed in beside Dougie, pulling the sheets up to their necks. Dougie shuffled closer to Harry and rested his head on his shoulder. Harry wrapped his arms around Dougie's skinny frame, holding him close.

"I love you, Haz." he whispered, eyes dropping closed.

"I love you too, Doug's." Harry whispered into his hair.

Dougie's eyes begin to fill up with tears. "I wish this whole thing had never happened." he cried.

"Me too," Harry soothed. "But it'll all be over soon, and by the morning, things will be a whole lot better. This will be nothing but a bad dream. I'm always gonna be there for you, and I promise to keep you safe and sound."

Dougie nodded, before falling into a dreamless sleep.

_"Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound."_

**Wrote this on holiday and emailed it to myself :P So... how was it? I wont be uploading anything else for a while cos i broke my laptop, but I promise that as soon as its fixed ill be uploading my multi chaptered story. Oh, and the lyrics in this is Safe and Sound by Taylor swift and the civil wars. They wrote it for the hunger games, its a really good song. Go listen to it! **


End file.
